Core 8: Developmental In order for scientific innovation in HIV research to continue to move forward, we must support our youngest and brightest scientists. The Developmental Core will support young scientists and innovation by serving as a mentoring, innovation and research integration platform that serves the CFAR members. Guided by the NIH HIV/AIDS Research initiatives implementation ofthe CFAR vision has been and remains key to uphold the dynamic and vibrant research environment that has made the UAB CFAR one ofthe most prolific contributors to HIV research in the last 25 years. This is achieved by (i) a strong emphasis on mentoring of junior investigators, (ii) the initiation of targeted research collaborations through pilot awards and (iii), in conjunction with UAB Departments, the recruitment of faculty that support the vision of the CFAR. The following aims of this application will achieve these goals: Aim 1. Mentoring young UAB CFAR faculty members to compete and cope with the rigors of academic research The core provides targeted mentoring to junior faculty via faculty development programs, linkage with IRGs and assistance with grant writing and review. Aim 2. Administration of the CFAR Developmental Grant Program We will continue to administer the highly successful CFAR Developmental Grant Program. As this program lends itself to steer ongoing HIV research efforts at UAB, the program will be aligned with the NIH HIV/AIDS Research initiatives and place an emphasis on young investigators. Aim 3. Use of interdisciplinary research groups (IRGs) as a funding and mentoring mechanism We have initiated the creation of IRGs that would focus on the most pertinent areas of HIV research through a new funding mechanism and will continue to create up to two IRGs per year. We will evaluate the productivity of the IRG and assist in the conversion of the most successful IRGs into Scientific Working Groups (SWGs), thereby creating new programmatic areas within the UAB CFAR that operationalize its Scientific Agenda. Aim 4. Recruitment of investigators who fit the CFAR Strategic Plan As in the past, we will work with different UAB Departments to jointly recruit faculty who will meet the strategic needs of both organizations. To this end, we will leverage existing University resources to assist with the recruitment of top quality investigators.